


Stubble

by ConsumeMyWine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Beard!Evan, Beards (Facial Hair), Connor is craving his bb, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i would say this is smut but like... its not, its not gay if you keep your socks on, my beautiful bois, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumeMyWine/pseuds/ConsumeMyWine
Summary: Evan hasn't really bothered to shave through break





	Stubble

Evan had spent the week long vacation generally alone. Yes Connor did hang out with him during the beginning of the week but towards the end was where he felt particularly lonely and actually was excited to go back to school.  
Though seeming as though Evans mind has been spoken out to the entire world, Jared had decided to come over on the sunday before school started back up. He came by without an invitation, waltzing in like willy nilly. Jared had not taken in evan appearance yet, he was in a sweater with a button up underneath and some pale khakis (that he has 4 pairs of because who wears khakis to school? He does.) he also hasn't had the necessary time to actually shave, he's only been trimming up so he has a bit of stubble as of now  
Jared had walked in the kitchen and oened up the refridgerator.   
“Hey ev, you got any pudding left? I know you had some like a week ago”  
“Yeah, sorry, i ate the rest...next time tell me when your coming by so i can save some or get more..”  
“Nah, it's cool, whenever i come over you always have pudding so i'm kinda surprised-”  
Jared at turned around to look at Evan when he actually took in the other appearance…. it was fuckin weird  
“....you can grow a fucking beard?i”  
Evan was shocked at jared wording, hadn't he knew? “Uh yeah, it started growing in around freshman year. I kept shaving it but i didn't really feel bothered by it this week.” Evan started scratching at his jaw, a bit insecure now, did Jared hate it?  
“...dude what the fuck, Connors gonna drop to his knees when he sees you with facial hair”  
“Jared!” evan can feel his face grow increasingly warmer.  
“I'm serious! Dude, you look really fucking good with a beard, no homo” even though jared was 100% homo “why did you keep shaving it off?”  
Evan scratched the back of his neck “well it was kinda uncomfortable, and i was the only one in freshman year who was growing a Beard without trying, i stood out and people would've thought i was a junior or something at the time, it was also a lot more uncomfortable than i remember but know im kind used to it…” he scratched at it again, now just fiddling with the hairs.  
Jared took a moment to process this information, “you were growing a beard in freshman year”   
The conversation then grew from there. It started on how jared was angry that he couldn't grow a beard but somehow Evan could. Evan was tacken a-back from that comment for a bit before he passed it over as Jareds usual “asshole antics” they then started talking about the freshman this year and how annoying they actually were, then the conversation stemmed from there.   
Jared had stayed over for a couple of hours before his got a text from his mom that said he had to head home. He put his shoes and socks back one while Evan handed him his hoodie (the one he kinda threw on the ground when he entered the living room, trying to get comfortable)  
Jared had checked his pocket for his phone and keys muttering a few words before he had opened the door and left. He gave Evan a sly smile as he opened the door.  
“Please make sure Connor will keep it in his pants”

‘Jared!”

He then ran out the door towards his car.

\----------

The next day Evan got to school at a slow pace. He felt reluctant to come back after such a long time, always after vacations too. But this time he was even more so reluctant.  
He spent more time this morning trying to look better for the ‘first day back at school’, trimming his beard so he didn't look like an old man trying to ask for money off the street, and he also decided to try and put on a pair of actual clothes this morning.   
Wearing a tan sweater with a button up underneath and some black khaki pants (yes they are a thing - he had to search it up to find out though) he left the door to walk to school. He wished he had a car but it probably won't be such a great idea based on his constant jittery hands.  
He got to school on time. The halls were crowded, the smell of axe body spray and stale air had hit his face, giving him a not so subtle reminder that he is in school again.  
He traveled up to the third floor of the school, finding his locker that seemed to be very far off from where most of the seniors and other ‘popular’ students lay and chatter.  
He caught sight of his friends, away from the crowd, talking to one another. It was a usual sight in this point of the year. Nothing new or special, though he did have to take time to get used to all the attention he was getting.   
Though two of his friends seem to be facing him down the hall, they didn't seem to notice him right away, Connor and jared were talking to Zoe and Alana. He was looking a little different today….did they not know its him? He kept walking anyways, needing to get his calculous books and notes.   
Once Evan got close enough to them they started to realize the change  
“Evan what is on your face?” - Zoe  
“I told you! He actually looks surprisingly good with a beard.”  
“Oh! I didn't know you could grow facial hair?”   
“...” Connor had stayed silent.  
Evan was mildly surprised at the reaction from Zoe. Alana continued to talk and compliment it while Connor stayed quiet just looking at it silently eyeballing Evan up and down.   
“Connor stop eye fucking him, we get it hes hot”  
“Jared!”  
“I'm not eye fucking him, Jared”  
Connor seemed irked by the acquisition while Evan was just embarrassed, his face was flushed scarlett.   
Whatever, he needed his books for the next few periods. Moving Jared out of the way to get to his locker he put in the necessary combination for the code and opened it to reveal it to be the same as the week before last.  
“...you grow facial hair?” Connor came up beside Evan, genuinely curious. He's never seen him with facial hair?  
“Yeah, i just never really enjoyed it up until recently...it first grew in around freshman year but it didn't look good on me at the time an didn't like the feeling of hair on my face…” Evan had explained. Connor still seemed mildly shocked at the fact that Evan had a beard. I mean….it was evan. The Evan hansen that was panicky and could never find it easy to call Mr.Zs when all he wanted was chicken tenders. Now he seemed like a college man who'll fuck your bitch if he really tried hard enough  
“Connor youre eyefucking him again-”  
“Im not eye fucking him jared!” the conversation then turned a bit south. They started arguing about something that Evan really didn't want to acknowledge at the moment.   
After the whole locker ordeal, the rest of the group split off on their own ways, except for Connor. He usually stayed behind just to talk with Evan alone for a bit before either going to class or skipping it.  
“You look good with the beard” Connor was rested against the locker besided Evan in a nonchlant manner (even though his mind was racing a mile a minute with impure thoughts of his dear Evan Hansen)  
“Yeah, i guess it kinda suits me somewhat. i never really realized what i looked like with a full blown beard” Evan subconsciously itched at his jaw, creating a scratchy sound that only the two could actually hear. Connor ever so lightly blushed at that  
They shared a few words then split apart after that, Evan going to his calculous class and Connor having his study period in the library.

Evan just didn't know how long the day would be after that.  
He walked into his classes as usual with his normal jittery self, but people seemed to look at him more. He felt more eyes on him that usual.   
Finally it was the end of the day after English class. He just wanted to get home….maybe cuddle up with Connor or hang out with Jared, though cuddling with connor seemed like a more plesent idea.   
He walked down the hall towards his locker to find Connor standing up against it as usual, he was scrolling through his phone, just checking through instagram.   
Evan silently walked up to his locker, Connor looked up from his phone and got out of his tabs before putting it back in his pants pocket. Evan gave small greeting and grabbed his book bag out of his locker with the folders and text books he needed for homework that night. He got a decent amount even though it was just the monday after vacation. Being a senior kinda sucks doesn't it  
“So how was the schools reaction to your talent of growing facial hair?” connor had asked. The more he thought about it today (though he will not admit it to anybody) the more he realized that there was going to be a reaction probably bigger from the rest of the school rather than the small group of friends that they had  
“Well...it was fine, i didn't like all the stares though….it was weird to have so many eyes on me all at once before”  
Before connor could answer his mouth to speak, he was interrupted by the voice of a sophore.  
“Hey, your names Evan right?” the asked. She seemed strangely calm compared to the other sophomore girl in her grade.  
“Uh, y-yeah, im sorry who are you?” evan had asker her, connor raised a brow at this sudden interaction.  
The girl simply smiled back “oh, my names jordan, Jordan Shapiro, um anyways i was wondering if you wanted my friends number or not?” she took out a slip of paper from her back pocket. Connor looked around behind her to find a group of girls down the hall, talking to one another. They were like harpy just searching for some fine piece of ass to grab onto  
Well this is connors fine peice of ass   
Evan was taken aback from the inquiry, who would want to talk to him? And suddenly now?? “U-um i'm sorry but um a-actually i-”  
“Who wants his Number?” connor interrupted before Evan can fully answer. The girl seemed to brighten up at the question  
“Well out of all of us, it's the one in the blue shirt” she looked back towards her friends a the end of the hall  
Connor found a purple shirt, pink shirt, black hoodie, and some other colours but none of them blue. He finally looked back at this chick, blue. Yeah fuck outta here  
“He actually already taken”, connor took his hand and wrapped it around evans waist. It was a common gesture between the two but usually behind closed doors. Evan blushed as he felt the hand snake around his waist.  
Connor pulled him closer, “and gay”  
The smile on the girls face dropped as she made the realization. She fucked up here. Her mouth opened only to find no words spouting out. Connor grew a cynical smirk. Evan just found his face to grow darker with every second.   
“Connor…” evan dug his hands in his forehead. He was honestly really embarrassed. Not because of connor - they came out as being in a relationship a few months ago, the rest of the seniors were shocked but they seemed to have died down quite a bit - but it was because of the ‘insane’ amount of PDA connor was giving  
The girl finally stepped a foot out of her trance. By the time she spoke her face was red and her hands seems to be a bit clammy “i-im so sorry, i didn't mean to um, i um.. I, o-okay ill um, i'll just go back to my group of, um, friends and u-uh stuff….thanks” she ran off after that whole, spiel  
Evan just looked up at connor, eyebrows raise with his hands covering his mouth. Connor had looked down ad the blonde with a smirk on his face, less cynical as before, more so sweet. He them slipped away from Evan with delicacy, quickly kissing the area between evans temple and his ear.  
Evan was just speechless during that whole ordeal. Connor why???   
They eventually found there way out of the ‘jail house’ - as jared would call it - passing by those girl along the way, connor had grabbed Evans hand i order to make a statement to the whole group. You could see the girl i the blue shirt blush and look away in embarrassment.   
Anyways, connor and evan drove to the blondes house. They usually did this when ever they had time, and they did have time today. It was a quiet drive with evan lightly holding connors hand when he put it on the compartments. They eventually got home with little worries of crashing the car into other senior drivers - which were fucking annoying as shit when ever you had to walk home and you literally heard the orchestra of car horns.   
Evan and connor got out of the car and collected their things. Evan had traveled to the front door with keys in hand and connor behind him. His hands were a bit more jittery today so it was a bit of a challenge to find the fight key and use it.  
While evan was looking for the right key, connor had wrapped his arm around the others waist. Evan took in a deep breath and found the right one before opening the door.  
Connor had slightly tugged on evans sleeve and before the blonde one knew it, a pair of soft lips were against his own. He could help but kiss back. They sometimes could do his and everything, every thought every feeling could be transmitted through this singular kiss.   
It was passionate, connor had to slightly move, not wanting this o turn out as a make out session but just wanting some passion from the former - and god knows he needs it after todays thoughts  
They broke apart after a few seconds with a small smooch emanating between them. Evan opened his eyes after subconsciously closing them. They were both smiling at each other, with love sprinkled in their eyes. They both walked back inside, hand in hand

Evan had taken comfort to Connor coming home with him. They usually stayed home together, just lay down, talk, cuddle, more than cuddle. Evan really loved connor. Though they both had their problems seperate, it would rarely cross over to one another on ocications. And they had hidden aspects of themselves that are just brought out when they are only with themselves.  
Connor actually was very cuddly. He never told evan but after a while, the blonde had figured it out. Whenever connor seemed to have a bad day or anything along those lines he would always go for a hug, sometimes a kiss, and just bask in evan quiet and calm nature (ofcourse evan isn't actually calm but for some reason he's relaxed around connor in a way that this medication couldn't help him with)  
Evan actually was sassy. He had stuff to say, and when he said it, it was fucking hilarious. This side would only be brought out when he was around connor long enough and honestly connor didn't know if evan was being influenced by connor or just finally speaking his mind, either way, evan was fuckinghilarious   
‘Jared honestly is an ass. He just fucking walk up and shouts out ‘hey you guys fuck yet?!’, he's such a cunt”  
“Accurate... he makes it hard for me to see the best on people sometimes.”  
Connor was done. He fucking did not expect that from evan of all people  
Shortly after that comments evan had apologized , realizing what he said was honest but rude as shit. Connor kept saying he didn't mind but evan had a red face for about 20 minutes after that.

An hour later, the boys found themselves laying down on the couch. Evan was sprawled on top of connor, resting his head on the taller ones chest, listening to the calm heart beat of his boyfriend.  
His concentration and tired state was interrupted when a pair of soft lips kissed the top of his head. Evan looked up with a small, barely noticeable, smile. Connor was smiling back at him, tender and sweet.  
“I really like your beard.” he stated, evan chuckling at the compliment, connors smile had grew and his next sentence was interrupted with a small chuckle in between his words “honestly, i'm not really surprised that the girl tried to give you her number”   
Evan brought up his arms up in a cross motion and laid it on the brunettes chest, resting his head and looking up at him lovingly, “you know you didn't have to do that whole thing you did?” he brought his head up.   
Connor chuckled, “it got the point across didn't it?” he brought his right hand to rest behind his head while the left worked down evans body, resting atop his waist. “I new it would happen eventually the moment you walked around the corner this morning”  
Evan giggled “you're over exaggerating”   
“I'm not” connor brough his head up. He placed a light kiss on the other lips. It felt as if they were on cloud 9 right now.  
Connor meant to keep it a small peck but evan seemed to have other plans. He brought his hand up to place it against connors check, holding him in place as he deepened the kiss.  
It took Connor by surprise but he didnt object. He brought his hand up to lightly grip the back of evans neck while the other palmed against the small of he blonde back.  
Evan too that as an invitation to fully invest into the kiss, deepening the kiss just touch by maneuvering his body upwards, now straddling connors waist. He took his hands to travel down the others body, gently and sweet. One hand rested against connors waist while the other touched tenderly along the brunettes stomach.  
Connor brough the hand resting on evans neck forward where his hand was placed against his cheek. He broke the kiss fro just a moment, evan hesitantly partting  
“You wanna go to the bedroom?” connor asked tenderly, his lips slightly swollen and wet from the actions that were just commited from evan and himself. He and the blonde were panting slightly, not being able to properly have a breath.  
“I-i...yeah, yeah lets go” he got up, grabbing connors hand so he could get up as well. They then both speed walked towards evans room, both wanting to take this upstairs  
Before Evan could open the door to his room in time, connor had twisted him around and locked them both in a passionate kiss. Evan had placed a hand on Connor’s chest, gripping the shirt while his other hand opened the door.   
Connor pushed Evan inside with little resistance. The brunette had pushed Evan on the bed, locking the door behind him.   
And as what happends behind closed doors stays behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> i really like the thought that evan actually can grow a beard so i made it into a fic


End file.
